


Ты позвал

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action & Romance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Описания трупов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Kudos: 13





	Ты позвал

По грязной извилистой улочке небольшой французской деревеньки медленно ехал всадник. Из-под тяжело ступавших копыт громадного черного коня спешило убраться все живое, а вслед сидящему в седле человеку отчаянно крестились даже те, кто не боялся ни бога, ни черта. Или по крайней мере так думали прежде, до встречи с незнакомцем.

Кроули это нравилось. То есть не то чтобы ему нравилось пугать, скорее он был рад, что люди не путаются под ногами и держатся подальше.

Остановившись у одного из домов, он спешился, небрежно бросил поводья, проигнорировав коновязь, коротко велел коню быть хорошим мальчиком и ждать его здесь, шагнул к дверям. Во дворе отчаянно заорал петух, не то провожая опускающееся за горизонт солнце, не то предлагая незнакомцу убояться и убраться прочь.

— Кто вы? Зачем сюда? Я доложу доктору... — на крыльце появилась усталая пожилая женщина и перегородила было дорогу, но под тяжелым взглядом Кроули попятилась, пропуская в дом. 

Он оказался здесь впервые, но заблудиться было непросто: не только в доме — во всей деревне присутствие ангела ощущалось так, что Кроули мог бы найти его с закрытыми глазами. Скрипя половицами, он уверенно прошел вглубь дома и остановился на пороге одной из комнат. Сквозь слепые окна кое-как пробивался розово-алый свет заходящего солнца, придавая небогатой обстановке романтичный и одновременно немного зловещий вид. Посреди комнаты невысокий полноватый мужчина сосредоточенно отмывал руки в лохани с водой.

— Хорошо, что ты приехал, Кроули, — устало произнес он, не поворачивая головы. — И хорошо, что так быстро.

— Ты позвал — я приехал, — отозвался Кроули. Осмотрелся, поморщился. — Куда тебя занесло, Азирафаэль?

— Ах, оставь. — Азирафаэль склонился над лоханью ещё ниже, собираясь умыться, но длинные светлые волосы упали на лицо. Кроули шагнул вперед, подхватил и приподнял мягкие пряди. — Благос... Да ниспошлет тебе Небо счастья, — отступил он от формального благословения.

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Кроули, глядя, как давний знакомец плещется и отфыркивается. Склонившись чуть ниже и перехватив волосы одной рукой, он осторожно провел пальцем по виску Азирафаэля. — На тебе кровь, ангел.

— Не на мне. Идем. — Азирафаэль отстранился, наспех вытер лицо и поднялся. Перетянул волосы светло-голубой лентой и подтолкнул приехавшего в сторону двери. — Идем, — повторил он, — я покажу.

В соседней комнате на широком столе лежал немолодой мужчина.

— Ого, — пробормотал Кроули, склоняясь над телом. — Ангел, это мясо уже ели.

Не дождавшись всплеска возмущения и привычных упрёков, Кроули оглянулся. Азирафаэль привалился ко второму столу, сложив руки на груди. Он казался настолько усталым, что Кроули почти раскаялся.

Почти.

— Его действительно ели, — наконец ответил Азирафаэль. Примерно таким же голосом он в свое время сообщил, что Иуда — предатель, хотя видит Небо, как они тогда старались... Ну да неважно.

Кроули вернулся к убитому и откинул грубый холст с проступившим на нем бурым пятном. Ровно под пятном на теле обнаружилась... не рана даже, скорее дыра: у мужчины напрочь отсутствовала требуха. Оценив, с какой силой чьи-то зубы дробили ребра, добираясь до лёгких, Кроули поежился. Это вам не собака. И даже не волк. И даже не... Вообще, если подумать, такого размаха пасти он не мог припомнить в принципе. 

Правая голень превратилась в кровавое месиво с перемолотыми в крошку костями — это понятно, это чтобы дальше не убежал. Дальше — рвануть горло, добивая, и... Стоп. Горло цело? То есть... 

— Он был жив и даже, полагаю, в сознании, — подтвердил догадку Кроули Азирафаэль. — Когда мы добежали до опушки, он точно был ещё жив. А зверя мы спугнули.

— Оборотень?

— Не знаю. Но его нужно остановить.

— Да ты что? — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Ты предлагаешь мне спасать местных, вместо того чтобы подлить масла в огонь и сбить с пути истинного побольше душ?

— Кроули... — Азирафаэль за его спиной пошевелился, но так и не подошёл. — Что ты за это хочешь?

Принцессу и полцарства впридачу. Золото по весу зверя. Ангельскую душу и ангельское тело — чего уж мелочиться.

— С тебя бутылка Шато Лафит 1736 года. — Взгляд Кроули вновь остановился на следах от зубов, оставшихся на печени. — Две бутылки, ангел. Знаю, что у тебя есть.

***

В узкой низинке между рекой и лесом стелился туман. До рассвета оставалось не более получаса, но Кроули и не думал ждать, когда взойдет солнце. Слишком много людей, а ему бы успеть все спокойно посмотреть. Он не стал объяснять ангелу, зачем собирается тащиться на место последней охоты, и наотрез отказался брать кого-то с собой.

— Сам найду, — отмахнулся он, сбегая с крыльца. — Просто расскажи, куда идти. 

Ангел рассказал, и теперь Кроули в самом мрачном расположении духа, стуча зубами и ежась, месил высококлассную французскую грязь. Хуже по его мнению было только в Англии... ну, или в России. 

Зверь выходил на охоту раз в три дня. «Обедать, видимо, совсем как мы», — уточнил Кроули, но ангел шутки не поддержал. О том, что ходить к лесу в это время не стоит, догадались уже даже туповатые крестьяне, так что место охоты зверь теперь выбирал каждый раз новое. Ангел уверял, что может его почувствовать... точнее, не его, а человеческие страдания, так что ловить зверя собирались только тогда, когда тот начинал кого-то жевать. Неудивительно, что не поймали.

Кроули не слишком нравилась идея ждать удобного случая. Нет, его радовало общество ангела, но он предпочел бы наслаждаться этим обществом в более цивилизованном месте. Деревни Кроули не любил: мракобесие здесь цвело и пахло само по себе, без каких-либо усилий тёмных сил, на одном невежестве. При этом нечисть тут не жаловали и чуть что пытались если не спалить, то облить святой водой. То ли дело в городе: милые, искушённые, просвещенные люди, с которыми хотя бы есть о чём поговорить. Но ангел решил спасать местных жителей. 

Нет чтобы развлекаться с Кроули.

Наконец показалась нужная опушка. Место упокоения крестьянина обнаружилось без труда — на траве багровела кровь, в воздухе отчетливо пахло недавней смертью и жадностью. Тщательно обследовав все окрестные кусты и даже углубившись немного в лес, Кроули все же не нашел того, что искал, зато обнаружил следы зверя и поспешил убраться с опушки: встречаться с хозяином этих лап один на один в его планы не входило.

Ну что же, раз он ничего не нашел — придется ждать.

***

Следующие два дня Кроули провел не так уж и плохо. Шатался по окрестностям, узнавая местность и пугая крестьян — хотелось бы еще знать, чем. Привычкой носить черное? Стиранием памяти о змеиных глазах? Азирафаэль попенял было Кроули на слишком частое вмешательство в разум людей, но тот лишь пожал плечами: пусть скажет спасибо, что только стирал память, а не добавлял новых интересных воспоминаний.

— Спасибо, — сказал ангел, и Кроули, не успевший договорить свое «почти не добавлял», лишь нервно хмыкнул. Ангел плохо на него влиял; то есть в системе моральных координат людей выходило, что наоборот — хорошо, но демон все же мыслил привычными категориями. И считал, что влечение, которое вызывал в нем ангел, в рамки демонической морали вполне укладывалось. А вот нежелание этого ангела соблазнять — уже не очень.

— Анна великолепно разбирается в местных травах, — продолжал тем временем Азирафаэль, передавая блюдо, и Кроули с известным трудом удержался от того, чтобы коснуться его пальцев. — И потому у меня хотя бы есть возможность...

Договорить он не успел: подпрыгнул от неожиданности и чуть не опрокинул на себя тарелку. Затем вскочил и бросился к двери.

— Зверь? — догадался Кроули, торопясь за ним.

— Да, — коротко ответил Азирафаэль. — Ах нет, мой друг, нет, пешком — там такие овраги, твой конь все ноги переломает!

Лучше конь, чем я, успел подумать Кроули, но послушался. 

За ними предсказуемо увязалось полдеревни — с кольями, вилами и факелами. Собраться скопом и задавить нечисть числом — давно известный способ крестьянской борьбы со всем подряд, работает не только с потусторонними силами.

Пока бежали, Кроули сориентировался. Сейчас они выйдут к тому же самому лесу, на опушке которого он искал следы два дня назад, только с другой стороны и намного ближе к деревне. Река окажется за лесом, и загнать зверя к ней, как предпочел бы Кроули, не выйдет — слишком далеко. Носиться за ним по бурелому? Массовое самоубийство.

— Ангел! — крикнул Кроули. — А в этом лесу есть какая-нибудь?..

— Вот он! — завопили вокруг, и Кроули отвлекся.

Зверь действительно обнаружился на опушке. Не обращая внимания на крики, он планомерно и не слишком-то торопясь выедал брюхо очередного несчастного. Кроули даже позавидовал такой выдержке. И только когда толпа почти добежала, тварь сорвалась с места и метнулась в лес. 

Не раздумывая и не глядя, где там отстал ангел, Кроули бросился за зверем, перемахивая через все еще живого — ангел был прав! — человека. Поскользнулся на намокшей от крови траве, выровнялся и бросился вперед.

— Загоняй его! Справа заходи! Слева!

В лесу мелькали огни, слышались крики людей, только собак не было — те оказались умнее и к монстру в пасть не спешили. Кроули давно потерял тварь из виду и задержался, пытаясь понять, куда бежать дальше. Справа в елях мелькнула светлая шевелюра Азирафаэля, и Кроули поспешил туда. Мало ли, может, ангел опять что-то чувствует.

И тут же оказалось, что в этот раз чутье подвело решительно всех.

Зверь красивым, длинным прыжком летел на Азирафаэля, не обращая внимания на крик людей вокруг и скользнувшие по шкуре искры от метко брошенного факела. Сейчас он явно целился в глотку. Не сбавляя хода, Кроули отшвырнул с дороги застывшего на месте крестьянина и понял, что все равно не успеет добежать.

А вот материализовать пару кинжалов и швырнуть в тварь, со всей демонической силы придав им ускорения — очень даже успеет. Тварь снесло и впечатало в дерево ровно в тот момент, когда ее когти коснулись лба Азирафаэля. Взвизгнув, тварь свалилась на землю, извернулась, цапнула одного из крестьян и в два прыжка, неловко, но все так же быстро, рванула в лес. 

Спустя полминуты где-то в той стороне истошно завопили, потом еще раз, и крик оборвался. Опомнившийся Азирафаэль поспешил в ту сторону, а Кроули задержался у дерева. Один из кинжалов зверь унес в себе, второй же остался торчать в дереве. Осторожно выдернув его, Кроули снял с него клок шерсти.

Ну что же, и то дело. Довольно улыбнувшись, он отправился догонять ангела.

***

Как оказалось, напрасно. Зверя в который раз упустили, зато пришлось тащить на себе обратно троих покусанных и два трупа. То есть тащил, конечно, не Кроули, но испытывать от присутствия раненых некоторую досаду это ему не мешало.

И правильно. Когда в дом Азирафаэля занесли не только раненых, но и мертвых, Кроули уже ничему не удивлялся. Отмахнувшись от желающих помочь и просто поприсутствовать и попричитать, ангел занялся ранеными.

— Друг мой, — задержался он в дверях. — Я все понимаю и не прошу тебя помогать живым... Но хотя бы придай пристойный вид мертвым — их еще отпевать. Иначе я до завтрашнего вечера не управлюсь.

Опешивший было Кроули кивнул. Помоги не людям, помоги мне — на просьбу, сформулированную таким образом, он не мог не откликнуться, хотя и разозлился.

Нервно осмотрев сложенные на столе тела, Кроули решил начать с того, что погиб уже во время погони. Кое-как сведя вместе куски кожи поверх порванной трахеи, он представил, как на месте торчащих волокон мышц и обрывков кожи образуется ровный шов. Просто убрать раны нельзя — иначе возникнут вопросы, Азирафаэлю не нужно было объяснять такие мелочи, хотя он объяснял. Накануне.

С усилием проводя пальцами по застывшему в гримасе ужаса лицу, Кроули расправлял мышцы, стирая смерть и творя обманчивый покой. Отступив от трупа и полюбовавшись проделанной работой, он поднял глаза. 

В соседней комнате Азирафаэль творил совсем другие чудеса. Нет, он орудовал иголкой, ниткой и еще чем-то, что Кроули не мог разглядеть в проеме, но раненые под его легкой белой рукой не стонали и не орали. Ангел не мог позволить себе просто исцелить их — но мог избавить от боли.

Порой Кроули начинал сомневаться в том, кто тут на самом деле демон — так ловко ангел его использовал. Но вот сейчас, при виде такого усталого, такого милосердного, такого человеколюбивого ангела, он ясно понимал — его не используют. Его спасают и наставляют на путь истинный.

Ангел склонился над раненым, что-то тихо шепча ему на ухо, коснулся губами лба, и по телу Кроули прошла дрожь. Ему бы ощутить этот поцелуй, поймать ловкие теплые руки, притянуть к себе, заглянуть в ясные голубые глаза — и забыться, целуя в ответ. Ему тоже хотелось — не покоя, нет, наоборот — огня, и только потом, может быть, умиротворения. После того, как они оба в этом огне сгорят.

Соблазнить ангела, пытающегося тебя спасти, подтолкнуть его к падению — истинно демонический ответ.

Сцепив зубы, Кроули повернулся ко второму телу. Много грязной работы — то, что ему сейчас нужно. Прикрыв глаза, он представил, как брюхо покойника заполняет солома.

  
***

— Сейчас пойдем охотиться, — на закате следующего дня объявил Кроули.

— Почему? — удивился Азирафаэль.

— Потому что сейчас там никого нет! — рявкнул Кроули. Местными жителями он был сыт по горло, пусть пока и не в том смысле, что неизвестная тварь. Но ему опять придется возиться с мертвыми телами... 

Азирафаэль больше не задавал вопросов. Он молча наблюдал, как Кроули достаёт припрятанный со вчерашней ночи клок шерсти, осторожно сжигает его над пламенем свечи, собирает пепел. И только когда Кроули высыпал пепел в вино, кажется, начал понимать:

— Ты собираешься это пить? Кроули?

Кроули лишь пожал плечами. Он мог бы долго рассуждать о наличии или отсутствии у себя выбора в нынешней ситуации и свободы воли в широком смысле, но сейчас, пожалуй, можно было без долгих присказок считать, что выбора у него нет. Выбор он сделал много столетий назад.

И в любом случае он не намерен снова смотреть, как ангел сует свою белобрысую голову в пасть зверя. Залпом выпив вино, Кроули поморщился. Дрянь, редкостная дрянь... и она работает. Не то чтобы Кроули чувствовал зверя, не то чтобы он ощутил его в себе — просто понял, где тот сейчас находится.

Или где залёг бы он сам, если бы был зверем. Или...

— Идём, — хрипло рыкнул он.

— Идём, если ты так говоришь, — кротко согласился Азирафаэль и положил в карман распятие. Кроули не стал комментировать, но, выйдя на улицу, глумливо ухмыльнулся и прихватил с собой вилы.

Ангел с распятием и демон с вилами — хороши охотнички.

В этот раз Кроули настоял на поездке верхом. Азирафаэль как мог удобно устроился за его спиной, обняв за талию, и застыл — он, кажется, не любил верховую езду еще больше, чем Кроули.

Конь, вопреки всем ожиданиям, от второго всадника был в восторге: таким послушным и спокойным Кроули его, пожалуй, вообще не помнил. Сам он, в отличие от коня, спокойствием похвастаться не мог — от прикосновения чужого тела кровь закипала в жилах.

Почти объятия, Небеса забери этого ангела.

Кроули изо всех сил сосредоточился на поиске зверя и послал коня вперед. Перепуганные жители едва успевали уворачиваться из-под копыт, а укоризненные комментарии Азирафаэля к счастью для Кроули сносило ветром.

На опушке леса коня пришлось оставить, и он еще долго смотрел им — а точнее, ангелу — вслед грустными глазами.

Новоприобретенное чутье Кроули сработало превосходно, он понял это внезапно и, по правде сказать, поздновато — когда наступил на длинный мохнатый хвост. По лесу пронесся протяжный, отчаянный вой, над деревьями взвились и закаркали вороны. Призывая на голову зверя все известные ему благословения, Кроули отшатнулся, потом передумал и бросился вперед, чуть не угодив под крест и особенно лихо закрученную молитву Азирафаэля.

Ошалевший и не ожидавший нападения в своем собственном логове, зверь растерялся, метнулся в сторону и бросился в чащу. Кроули с некоторым удовольствием понял, что пылкие молитвы ангела не нравятся не ему одному: тварь заметно спотыкалась. Осознав, что в человеческом теле ему сейчас слишком тесно и неудобно, Кроули с наслаждением принял истинный облик, и, к его изумлению, демон зверю тоже не понравился. Он вновь взвыл и изменил направление.

— Я думал, это домашний питомец кого-то из наших, — пробормотал на бегу Кроули.

— Что? — переспросил запыхавшийся ангел. Ему бег через плотный подлесок давался тяжелее, чем остальным участникам погони.

— Срезай и выходи к реке! — вместо ответа заорал Кроули. Он вдруг понял, куда они теперь бегут. — Вот там, елками, быстрее! Увидишь зверя — освящай реку!

— Что?!

— Ангел, не тупи! Делай что говорю!

У них получилось, понял Кроули, у них получилось, билось в его голове, когда он загонял зверя к реке. Точно получилось, Небо его забери. 

Зверь с разгона влетел в реку, застыл и заорал, не в силах пошевелиться в святой воде. Его вой показался Кроули почти осмысленным, полным боли и недоумения.

Содрогнувшись и почти сочувствуя, Кроули с размаху вонзил в зверя вилы, вложив в них столько демонической силы, сколько может выдержать сделанный человеческими руками инструмент.

Зверь в который раз завыл и забился в агонии. Спустя пару минут на берег вынесло громадное пронзенное вилами тело.

— Вот и все, — устало и грустно произнес Азирафаэль. 

Кроули пожал плечами и выдернул вилы, вытер окровавленные зубцы о траву и щелкнул пальцами. Тело вспыхнуло синим пламенем и сгорело почти мгновенно.

— Пепел к пеплу, — насмешливо произнес Кроули, проигнорировав укоризненно покачавшего головой Азирафаэля.

***

До дома Азирафаэля они добрались задолго до рассвета. Оставили у входа счастливого до умопомрачения коня, вошли внутрь.

— А теперь...

— А теперь, ангел, — перебил Кроули, — я собираюсь лечь спать. — Он демонстративно сбросил камзол и потянулся.

— Ты демон, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Тебе не нужно спать... А впрочем — ложись. Можешь занять мою кровать, я все равно держу ее только для вида. А я уйду в кухню, чтобы тебе не мешать. — Азирафаэль пропустил Кроули в комнату, служившую ему спальней, осмотрелся и подхватил со стола два тяжёлых тома. Попытался прихватить ещё и свечу, едва не уронив при этом книги.

— Оставайся тут, — великодушно бросил Кроули, вытягиваясь на постели. — Вы со свечой мне не помешаете.

Пожав плечами, Азирафаэль опустился в уютное кресло — одну из немногих уступок его любви к комфорту — и зашелестел страницами.

Наблюдая из-под ресниц, как скользят по страницам и тихонько постукивают по столешнице холеные пальцы, как хмурятся белесые брови, Кроули мысленно клял и одновременно благословлял убитую тварь за то, что ему не пришлось самому выискивать повод для встречи.

***

Собирался Кроули медленно и нехотя.

— Я думал, ты терпеть не можешь деревню, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

Кроули зашипел и взлетел в седло. Конь недовольно покосился на хозяина, но бунтовать не стал: уже знал, что себе дороже связываться.

— Ну прости... Кроули, — Азирафаэль взял в ладони морду коня, будто именно к нему обращался. — Когда мы бежали по лесу, ты сказал, что думал, будто зверь принадлежит одному из ваших.

— Допустим. И?

— Мой друг... Ты помогал мне, хотя понимал, что у тебя могут быть неприятности. Если бы ты оказался прав... Если бы кто-то узнал...

Конь вдруг вырвался из рук Азирафаэля, встал на дыбы, попятился. Когда Кроули наконец удалось успокоиться — то есть, успокоить коня, конечно, — он свесился вниз и небрежно произнес:

— Ангел, ты правда думаешь, что у меня могли бы быть проблемы? Что я бы не выкрутился? Я? — Кроули резко выдохнул. — Ты позвал — я приехал.

— Благодарю. Храни тебя... судьба.

Кроули долго смотрел на Азирафаэля немигающим взглядом, будто пытаясь обнаружить в его словах скрытый смысл.

— Угу. И тебе удачи.

Развернув коня, Кроули помчался прочь из этой хранимой ангелами деревни. Разбегаться из-под копыт в этот раз было некому — улица опустела еще в том момент, когда Кроули сел на коня.

Он миновал деревню, вылетел на дорогу. Мимо проносились возделанные поля, деревни, ошарашенные местные жители... Кроули не видел их. Он вдруг подумал о том, что ангел в этот раз вполне мог справиться и один. Может быть... Может быть, не только он, Кроули, успел соскучиться.

В конце концов, он не забрал обещанное вино. А значит — будет повод увидеться вновь. Сладкая, греховная мысль. Вполне подобает демону.


End file.
